


nightmare or perfection?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP, Psionic Bondage, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can it be blackrom EriSol with psionic bondage and Sollux topping from the bottom?"<br/>really short request fill; probably shouldn't even be posting it because of the length but i figured at least one or two people would enjoy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmare or perfection?

Thut the fuck up, you little whore.” Sollux’s eyes were sparking with energy as he lifted his hips and dropped them down again, sinking all the way down to the rope tied around the base of Eridan’s bulge. He kept himself balanced by digging his claws into the seadweller’s sides, slightly shredding the gills that fluttered with every shaky breath. Eridan was sobbing, two thin streams of tears that rolled down his cheeks, down his defined jawbone and onto the floor under his head. He was in agony, and Sollux loved it. His panting was ragged as he pulled up again, moaning like a porn star to taunt the struggling troll beneath him. Red psionics pressed down on his chest, and the blue on his thighs; it was working quite well to prevent him from bucking his hips upward.

Eridan’s upper arms tensed as he strained against his rope bonds, the rough knots scratching a hot red rash on his skin. He was completely immobile as he was forced to allow Sollux to ride him; it was beyond humiliating. Especially with the way the Gemini was talking to him through the fuzzy haze of pleasure that was clear in the visible shivers that ripped over his body like wildfire. “You’re thuch a… ahh… little fucking thlut…” His brow was scrunched in concentration as his nook rippled around Eridan’s aching bulge. “You’re jutht… ngh, holy  _fuck_ … jutht dying to make me your pail; that’th dithguthting.  _You’re_  dithguthting.”

The seadweller’s sobs became more audible over time; eventually, Sollux leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the side of his neck. Eridan let out a shrill scream before the yellowblood ran his tongue over the holes poked into his skin, which earned a content sigh. His happiness didn’t last long; soon he was sobbing again, his pulse throbbing in his ears as the pressure of the genetic material trapped inside of him continued to rise. He couldn’t move; the psionics that pressed down on his chest and thighs refused to budge. With a suppressed whimper, Sollux splashed him with yellow; it splattered across his chest and slipped down his bulge from Sollux’s nook. Without warning, his psionics fled from Eridan’s chest and untied the rope knotted on his bulge; he sobbed in relief as the pressure inside of him rushed out in the form of deep violet into Sollux’s nook. He bit his lip as the seadweller filled him up, and the moment the flow stopped, his relief turned to shame and despair. A pail had been the last thing on his mind; how could he have ignored that?

Shoving against Eridan’s chest, Sollux pulled off one last time. He heard a sharp inhale as he did; the sensation was too much too soon after orgasm. Silly highbloods and their long refractory periods. Sollux gave a snarky grin as he just stared and watched Eridan pant with exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> shit titles aww ye


End file.
